Getting By Without You
by ritzy-kun
Summary: On the date of Tohma's mother's death anniversary the blond is overcome with feelings, remembering that time when he was young. Masaru steps in to try and help him pick himself up and honor her.


**Title:** Getting By Without You  
**Series:** Digimon Savers [ToMaTo]  
**Paring:** Masaru/Tohma  
**Rated:** K+  
**Type:** One-Shot [722 words]  
**Genre:** Friendship/Hurt&Comfort

_Summary: On the date of Tohma's mother's death anniversary the blond is overcome with feelings, remembering that time when he was young. Masaru steps in to try and help him pick himself up and honor her._

* * *

Touma lightly kicked the ground repeatedly in silence, his hands shoved into his pocket. It was a damned good thing no one was around to see him like this… It would hurt not only his pride, but it just seemed so…. pitiful. Acting like this…

The truth was it was always difficult dealing with his mother's death anniversary. Even now, so many years later, it still pained him to no end. He finally gave a defeated sigh, plopping down onto the ground next to a tree, running a hand through his mussed blonde hair. He resumed chewing the inside of his cheek in apprehension, just as he had been doing so all morning and afternoon. It hadn't surprised him when he tasted blood numerous times.

Just as he leaned back against the tree behind him for support, his eyes closed in an attempt to drown out any negative thoughts, he felt his thigh being kicked. His eyebrows merely furrowed, blinking before looking up to see none other than Masaru. He found himself looking immediately away, his hand returning to its place in his hair.

"I'm not in the mood…" he muttered, releasing a deep breath through his nose.

"Wha— jeez, at least greet me properly when I appear you dumbass! Or is that too much for you?!" Masaru shouted in annoyance, kicking Touma's thigh once again, which caused him to stumble to the ground, having lost his balance. However, Touma didn't retaliate, and merely remained on the ground where he'd landed in silence.

Bother remained perfectly still, not sure how to react to the other. So what… Touma was just going to take it like that..?! Masaru finally let out a grumbled breath, scratching his neck. After another few moments in silence, Touma finally was the one to speak up.

"Why are you here, Masaru? What do you want." he muttered in a bitter tone, which came out more of a demanding tone than a question. More than anything, Touma's attitude was irksome and irritating.

The red head hated seeing the other like this — it just was…. strange. "Get up." Masaru then demanded, placing his own hands in his pockets. Silence was Touma's response.

"I said get up already! God, you're such a pitiable mess! Would you want everyone else to see you like this?!" he snapped, a frown painting his face.

Touma finally rose, sitting up properly. "No.." was his reply after a long pause between the two.

With a mildly satisfied huff, Masaru gave a nod. "Now knock it off. I know it's her anniversary, but if you act like that it's not going to do any good to anyone. You're already annoying enough as you are, but when you're like this, even I have to feel sorry for you."

"You're right." was all he replied. Masaru blinked, staring at him. Again and again… he just kept taking his insults? He found himself baffled, unsure of what to say next to him. Would it matter? Would none of his words get through at all? A one-sided conversation like this… wasn't what Masaru had been expecting when he came to check on Touma. Not that he'd admit that, but…

He knew full well that the death of Touma's mother was something that impacted him deeply. He knew that… Masaru looked down, frowning. With a heavy sigh, the young fighter flopped down beside Touma on the grass, letting out an exasperated groan. "Haaaa, I give up. Guess I have no choice but to sit here and antagonize you until you're back to normal." he muttered, as Touma noted his unusual closeness.

Touma smiled lightly, leaning over to rest his head on Masaru's shoulder. "Thanks." was his simple reply, while Masaru could only blush fervently.

Just this once, at least… he'd spoil him. Masaru silently crossed his arms, continuing to pout with his reddened cheeks as Touma slowly found himself calming as the cool breeze worked his way through his hair. They stayed like that for a while, until finally both had managed to fall asleep, tucked against each other's shoulders comfortably.

All the blond could think of, he couldn't say aloud since he was asleep next to Masaru, but he dreamed of thanking the other, and it made a smile cross his lips. _'Thank you, for making this day mean something, Masaru.'_


End file.
